Duplicity
by Akigumi
Summary: Alternate Olivia's job is to infiltrate and deceive in Olivia's universe. Is she starting to have doubts? Or is she intent on winning this war for her side. One-shot.


**A/N: More fanfiction! It's surprisingly addictive. Olivia is super fun**** to write about, so I was thinking... "Hey, why not Alt-livia too?" I hope the title makes sense.  
**

**I saw a couple of the Comic-Con interviews and it seems that the cast/**** writers do want a P/O relationship to work out... eventually... after**** all the obstacles are cleared and there are a lot right now. It also**** seems like the writers might go down a route where Peter gets really**** close to Alt-livia where he's pretty much completely oblivious until**** the truth eventually finds its way out. Hm, at least Josh Jackson**** seems to think that (TVGuide's 8 Step's to Navigating the Alternate universe.)  
**

**(By the way, did anybody else hear about Pacey-Con at**** CC? Pure awesomeness.)**

**I wish that September was here already. Patience is not a virtue at**** the moment. Anyways, I decided to write a little something from Alt-****livia's POV. It's loosely based on something Anna Torv said at Comic-****Con:**

**"I always think our Olivia really wants to kind of be the best, whereas [alternate] Olivia just wants to win."**

**It makes me think that Olivia's alternate will literally do whatever**** it takes to complete her "mission." Oh no Peter! XD I suspect lots of**** guilt when Olivia returns. Lol.**

**The story is currently leaning heavily towards a short one shot right now**** unless I am convinced otherwise. Also, I would love reviews. *hint hint***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ "Olivia."**

Black. Grey. Drab. Dull.

Four short words to describe Olivia's first impression of her alternate's wardrobe. There was absolutely no color in the woman's closet. None of the bright reds and blues that she was used to back home. The apartment was different too. It was too neat, too bare, too colorless, and too lonely.

Olivia missed coming home to Frank almost every evening. Someone to wrap her arms around at night. Someone that made her happy and relaxed unlike her job which was burdened with stress despite the jokes she cracked with her colleagues. Lincoln and Charlie.

Poor Lincoln. Ninety percent of his body burned to a black crisp by the invaders from this side. Three months in a nanite regeneration chamber. Olivia didn't know if she would ever see him again, but this universe had hell to pay for all the damage it's caused to her home. Millions of people frozen solid in quarantine amber never to be revived. The entirety of Boston desolated and destroyed because of the blight. So many lives had been lost trying trying to fight an unknown enemy. But now, the enemy behind the lines has come to light. And Olivia was in the midst of her enemies, the "monsters in our skin" as the Secretary of Defense had described the people in this universe.

_Monsters._

She had Frank. She had Charlie and Lincoln, even Broyles. But now, she only has this side's Walter Bishop and his son, Peter.

Peter, whose loyalty remained with the enemy and not with his birthright in her world. Loyalty to the other Olivia.

Olivia considered herself fair with reading other people and she could see in both their eyes, Peter and the other her, that they were very much in love. And if not in love, then at least she could infer that they cared for each other deeply.

She smirked at the thought running through her mind about the younger Bishop. She had him completely fooled at this point that she was "his" Olivia. For a supposed genius, he was surprisingly dense which worked to her advantage so far. They had kissed and the man had not noticed a single thing. Olivia had been reluctant to play along with whatever her alternate had with Bishop, but she had her assignment and she couldn't blow her cover because of commitment with Frank. Her current commitment was with the that assignment and even if it would include herself getting in bed with this other man, so be it. Peter wasn't Frank, but he would do for the time being. The small affectionate gestures he showed towards her had a strangely growing affect on her. Whether it was a short kiss, a longing gaze, or a brush of fingertips. It almost made Olivia want to feel sorry for her double. They were desperate, but Olivia had to do what she came to do and she couldn't waver. She played her part well, leaving not a single trace of suspicion just yet.

She kept an eye on Peter and his "father." She made sure they trusted her completely which wasn't too difficult. Peter was completely oblivious, most likely blinded by frustration at the older man and love  
for "her." However, the other Bishop was a raging lunatic who was only sometimes lucid. He was absolutely insufferable, yet a smart man at the very least and also different. Extremely different from the Secretary, whose demeanor was calm, yet of absolute authority. This other Walter Bishop was a rambler, always mumbling about food or some crazy experiment, yet she could see a pain in his eyes directed towards Peter, who wasn't forgiving. The atmosphere was uncomfortable between the two.  
Awkward. There were the occasional arguments that Olivia steered clear of. Apparently this Walter had pieces of his brain removed and was locked in a mental institution for almost two decades. Whatever the man's problem was, he likely deserved suffering for all he did to her universe.

The blight, the holes and tears in her world, and the diminishing lack of resources could all be traced back to him. He caused the Zero Event at Reiden Lake. The day he stole her side's Peter Bishop was the day her universe began to slowly die. All because of the insane old man who moped around in his lab all day.

This universe barely suffered. There were no quarantines. The millions of people in this world went along with their lives, unaware of an impending war between the two realities, and unafraid of what came out of those rips in the fabric of the universe because there were none. The residents of Olivia's world were on edge constantly, always in fear of their lives, scared of suddenly being trapped like mosquitoes in amber. Nobody was frightened here. No one knew what was coming. And  
barely any one even knew what Fringe Division was. Here, it was just a small group of agents whose jobs were to investigate something called "The Pattern." They were completely unprepared.

It seemed that the war had already been won but just not yet set completely in motion. Fringe was an elite division in her universe. It had the technology, capability, and responsibility to protect her world from this one. Olivia was the key to this war. She documented the enemies' weaknesses, the different technologies from this side, and most of all, she had infiltrated this universe, working from behind, secretly instigating the first attack from her world. It was matter of survival and Olivia could not bear to lose the people she loved at home. The one hiccup to the whole ordeal. Family.

Rachel had dropped by the previous day, filled with pure joy at Olivia's safe return. Happiness aimed at Olivia's doppelgänger from this universe. Not herself. Yet the experience was surreal. It was like seeing a ghost of her former sister and it nearly brought Olivia's heart to a stop. Both Rachels were almost identical, except the one from this side brought a child along with her. Ella, Olivia recalled as she thought back to the brief conversation between herself and the other Olivia before their brawl. The little girl made her heart melt. Ella was so... innocent. Olivia wanted nothing more to be able to take her other sister and Ella back to her universe so her family could be whole again. So her mother could stop grieving after so many years. Yet,  
unfortunately it wasn't possible. They belonged in this world. This world which had to be eliminated in order for Olivia's home to remain. It was necessary and she had to make sure it happened the way the Secretary wanted.

She had to succeed and keeping up this phony appearance was part of her current assignment. She conformed to her new surroundings, to her new identity. She dyed her hair blonde like the other her, and she acted like everything was familiar. From Peter, to Walter, to the other girl in the lab, and Broyles. But everything was strange. There was no Charlie in this universe, no Frank, no Lincoln. Yet, she couldn't allow herself to slip up. When her mission was completed, she would be on the  
winning side of the war. Olivia wanted to win; she had to.


End file.
